The Water's Heir
by ElegantButler
Summary: Parenthood is the greatest challenge a person can face. Even Sora.
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts II

The Water's Heir

By Axel Ingleson

-:Prologue-

Riku and Sora were making their way to their favorite island by rowboat.

"I can't believe it's finally over," Sora commented.

"It feels strange to just have a normal life after our adventures."

"_Our_ adventures?" Sora asked. "You mean _my_ adventures. I'm the one who was going all over the place trying to find… oh yeah."

Riku smiled. "You still miss Kairi?"

"A little," Sora admitted. "I still can't believe she's gone. I never expected her to go off and get married like that. I mean, she hardly knew the guy."

"Well, at least she's happy," Riku declared.

"How about you?" Sora inquired. "Have you found peace, Riku?"

"I suppose so," Riku sighed. "I still find myself wondering if I'll turn into Xehanort when I get older."

"You two didn't even have the same eye color," Sora reassured him.

"Yeah," Riku agreed. "You're right."

The two of them docked the boat and were climbing out when Sora spotted a woman off in the distance.

"Kairi?" He wondered aloud. He hurried to her, only to discover that she wasn't the person he'd hoped. "Can I help… Aerith? But how are you here?"

"I brought her," King Mickey told him. "I was going to bring the baby myself, but she insisted on caring for him until we reached you."

"Your majesty," Sora bowed. He looked down at the baby. "He's cute. What's his name?"

"It's a girl, Sora," Aerith replied. "Anyway, here's the letter we found with her." She handed Sora a small envelope.

Sora opened the envelop and read aloud:

"To whomever finds this baby. I fear my hopes for settling down with my daughter Demiko and having a normal life have been destroyed. The Superior has found me and he insists that I seek out the Keyblade wielder and defeat him. I fear that he has just sentenced me to death. No doubt he sees my wish to settle down as a betrayal of the Organization. Nothing could be further from the truth. I am not a traitor. I simply don't fit in with the others, so there's no point in me staying with…"

Sora broke off. Gods, this guy could certain ramble on when he wanted to.

"I didn't know he had a child," he said, regretfully. "I kinda feel bad now. So what do I do?"

"Well, the letter said to find a parent that could be trusted," King Mickey explained as Aerith handed the child to Sora. "Its up to you now, Sora."

Riku smiled as Sora looked down at the tiny girl nestled snugly in his arms. "She likes you."

"I can't…" Sora began. But then the baby cooed and he found himself smiling down at her. "Alright. I'll do what I can. But I think you're making a mistake. I have no experience with babies."

"No first time parent does," Aerith told him. "But don't worry. You'll do fine. If you want, I'll stay for a short while and help you with the basics until you can get by on your own."

"Thanks." Sora replied. "Right now, I need all the help I can get."

As they made their way back to Sora's house, Sora wondered how he would explain the new baby to his mother.

****

The woman in question was hanging out some clothes when she spotted Sora with the baby. Finishing with the garment she was currently hanging, she walked over to him and crossed her arms across her chest, giving him a stern look.

"Something I should know about?" she asked.

"No no!" Sora exclaimed. "It's not like that."

His mother smiled and ruffled his hair. "I know," she said. "I was just kidding. I know my son would never compromise a lady. So, what's the baby's name?"

"Demiko," Sora replied. "I met her father once," he added, not bothering to mention that he himself was the reason this baby was an orphan. "He was a musician."

"Where are her parents?"

"Her father died," Sora explained. "I don't know about her mother."

"Demyx was her mother," King Mickey explained.

"Oh," Sora realized he hadn't introduced his friends. "Mom, this is King Mickey, and Aerith."

"I'm pleased to meet you both," Sora's mother told them. He turned to the King. "What do you mean, 'Demyx was her mother'? Who was her father, then?"

"Axel."

"Axel," Sora mused. "I wonder why he didn't mention her."

"Who's Axel, dear?" his mother asked.

"A friend," Sora replied. "He sacrificed himself to save me when I was in trouble."

"He gave his life for you?" his mother smiled sadly. "it's a shame I never got to meet him. What was he like?"

"He was cool," Sora told her, realizing that this was an ironic description for a fire mage. "You would have liked him."

"I'm sure I would have."


	2. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts II

The Water's Heir

By Axel Ingleson

-Chapter One-

A little girl played on the beach. She was about four years old, hair mostly blond, but with streaks of vivid red. Nearby, her two fathers watched her with both interest and concern.

She had inherited the abilities of both of her birth parents, something that worried Sora since she was too little to understand the powers she wielded. This was a big problem since both her elements were extremely powerful and dangerous.

They had trained her not to use her fire. This had scared her anyhow, so it hadn't be hard. But the water power she carried fascinated her, and they had found her playing with toys she had conjured up on more than one occasion. This, Sora decided, was okay.

Watching her, Sora suddenly felt that he himself was being watched. He turned and gaped in amazement.

"Axel?!"

"Yours?" Axel inquired, watching the child for a while before returning his gaze to Sora.

"Adopted," Sora explained. "Riku and I have been watching over her for the past four years."

"Adopted, you say?" Axel returned his gaze to the child, who was now happily building a sandcastle with the help of a water clone. "What's her name?"

"Demyko," Sora replied. "Demyx was her mother."

"Who is her father?" Axel asked.

Sora felt a knot in his heart. He wondered if Axel would want to take the child once he knew she was his. For a long moment, he considered not telling him. But in the end, he decided it was only fair that Axel knew the truth. The man had, after all, died to save him. Or so it had seemed.

"I thought you died," he said, instead.

"I did," Axel shrugged.

"But how…"

"I got bored, so I came back," Axel shrugged. "You never answered my question. Who's the child's father?"

"You are," Sora replied. "Biologically that is."

Axel smiled. "I won't try to take her from you," he promised. "But I want you to promise me that you will let me be part of her life."

"Of course you can," Sora replied. "Oh, Axel. My mother wants to meet you."

"I'm not good with mothers," Axel admitted. "But alright. When?"

"No time like the present," Sora smiled as Riku, who had been quietly watching them for a few minutes turned his own attention back to Demyko.

Riku walked over to the little girl. "I think its time to head home," he told her.

The girl shook her head. "I gotta finish the castle," she pouted.

"We'll build a new one tomorrow," Riku promised, holding his hand out to the child.

"Promise?" Demyko asked, sweetly.

"Promise," Riku replied as he picked her up and followed Sora and Axel back to the boat.

****

Sora's mother smiled as Riku put Demyko down and the child hurried over to her. She scooped up the child and gave her a hug before putting her back down as she noticed Axel for the first time.

"Sora," she asked, "who is this young man?"

"This is Axel, mom."

"The one who saved your life? He doesn't look very dead to me."

"I got bored," Axel explained. "The void is a very dull place."

"You didn't go to Heaven after saving my son?"

"Nobodies like me don't go to Heaven or Hell," Axel sighed. "Well, maybe Demyx," he added wistfully. "I didn't see him in the void."

"Why did it take you four years to come back?" Sora's mother asked.

"It was hard to find my way out," Axel admitted. "Of course, I did have an advantage over the others." He held out his hand, palm up, and a small flame appeared just above it.

Sora's mother smiled. "Oh, that's perfect," she declared. "Come with me. You're just the man I'm looking for."

Before anyone could say another word, she had led Axel to the kitchen. "The pilot light on the stove went out again, and I'm out of matches. I was going to ask Sora to get me some down at the store, but since you're here… Please?"

Axel stared at her in amazement. This was a first. Usually it was 'Axel, bring back Roxas', or 'Axel, fight Sora' even 'Axel, kill everyone in Castle Oblivion'. Nobody had ever asked him to use his powers for anything mundane before. Finally, his features resumed their normal calmness. "No problem."

A flame appeared at the tip of Axel's finger and he calmly lit the pilot light for Sora's mother.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"I believe I will," Axel smiled back.

"My mom, the cougar," Sora sighed, noticing the look his mother was giving Axel.


	3. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts II

The Water's Heir

By Axel Ingleson

-Chapter Two-

"Gramma," Demyko asked as Sora's mom prepared lunch. "Do you like that red haired guy?"

"He's nice," Sora's mom agreed.

"But do you _like_ him?"

"Honey. I just met him."

"Are you gonna marry him?"

Axel almost choked on the bit of food he'd just put in his mouth.

"I don't think Axel's the marrying kind, dear," Sora's mother said, regretfully.

Sora picked up on his mother's tone. "But you are thinking about it."

"Sora!"

"Mrs…" Axel began, faltering when he realized he didn't know her name.

"My name is Asami," she introduced herself. "And don't pay any attention to my son. He means well, but…"

"It's alright," Axel smiled. "He just wants his mother to be happy, like any good son would."

"You're very wise for your age," Asami told Axel. "Just how old are you anyhow, if you don't mind me asking."

"Twenty three," Axel replied.

"Just a couple of years older than Sora, then." Asami concluded. "Well, I suppose that doesn't matter."

"Told you she's got the hots for him," Demyko whispered to Riku.

Riku gaped at her. "Where'd you learn a thing like that?" he asked, giving Sora a stern look.

"Don't look at me," Sora threw his hands up in defense of himself. "I didn't teach her that."

Asami's cheeks were now as red as Axel's hair.

"Come on," Riku said, finishing what was left of his food, "let's give them a little privacy."

"Riku! They just met!"

"Love at first sight," Riku teased. "It was the same for me."

"We met as children!" Sora exclaimed.

"Even back then, I knew you were the one I wanted to spend my life with."

"Sure you did," Sora shook his head.

"Why else did you think I kept trying to share a paopu fruit with you?"

"Paopu fruit?" Axel inquired.

"The legend is that if you share one with a person you really like, you'll remain part of their lives forever."

"I've got a couple here, if you want to try one," Asami offered.

"I'm beginning to think you might be right, kiddo," Riku told Demyko.

"Mom!" Sora wailed. "Quit trying to pick up Axel!"

"But he's cute, dear," his mother teased.

Now it was Axel's turn to blush. He hadn't been called cute since Demyx had passed away. He wondered if his sitar-playing true love would approve of this woman. She was, after all, the mother of the boy who had ended his life. No, that wouldn't matter to Demyx. Axel's happiness would be all the musician would care about.

"Here," Asami said, handing Sora a handful of cash. "Why don't you and Riku take Demyko to the movies?"

Sora saw the look his mother had given Axel. "Mom!"

"Come on," Riku said.

"Ooh!" Demyko giggled. "They're gonna elope, just like you did!"

This made both Asami and Axel go bright red.

"They are _not_ going to elope!" Sora wailed. "They just want some time to talk to each other."

"Two hours?" Riku asked, slyly.

"They've got a lot to talk about," Sora explained as he stood up from the table and went to get his coat. "Come on, before I change my mind."

Riku and Demyko stood up and put their coats on.

At the door, Sora turned and faced his mother. "Behave."

"Of course, dear," Asami smiled in a way that meant she had no intention of behaving, then turned her attention back to Axel, whose expression said 'Help!".


	4. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts II

The Water's Heir

By Axel Ingleson

-Chapter Three-

"Do you think Gramma and Axel are gonna get married,"

"Why are you so interested?" Sora wondered.

"I want Gramma to be happy," Demyko smiled. "I bet Axel can make her happy."

"You don't have to marry people in order for them to make you happy," Sora explained. "Besides, he's only a couple of years older than me. Having a stepfather who's that young would just be… well… weird."

"Why?" Demyko blinked.

"Trust me," Sora shrugged. "It just would."

"Aiko's mommy says that me having two daddies is weird." Demyko recalled.

"Oh did she?" Riku inquired. "We'll talk more about that later. The movie's starting."

*****

"Um…"

"Asami," Asami reminded Axel.

"I know, but… I'm not sure…"

"Look, we're both adults. And its been a while for the both of us." Asami smiled. "Do you believe in love at first sight, Axel?"

"Yes, but…"

"So do I…" Asami replied, closing the gap between them with a soft kiss.

Axel pulled back in astonishment. He hadn't been kissed since Demyx.

"I'm sorry," Asami apologized. "I'm moving too fast. It's just…"

"It's alright," Axel smiled. "I just wasn't expecting it."

"So, you don't mind, then?" Asami smiled.

"Well," Axel considered. "Perhaps we should take things more slowly." He smiled, amusedly. "You know, I had friends once who would laugh if they heard me talking like that."

"Oh?" Asami asked. "So, its true then? What they say about redheads."

Axel nodded. "Me especially," he admitted.

"Were you and Demyx married?" Asami asked. "I'm sorry. If that's a difficult subject…"

"No, its okay," Axel decided. "I do miss him, but it's been four years. It's time I moved on, I know. But I'm not sure I'm ready for another relationship. It feels like I'm betraying him."

"What would he want?" Asami asked him.

"He'd want me to be happy," Axel decided.

"Then that's what you should be," Asami replied, placing another gentle kiss on Axel's lips.

Axel closed his eyes this time, enjoying the older woman's kiss. She must have been young when she married Sora's father, he decided. She wasn't all that old. In fact, had he not known she was the mother of a twenty year old, he'd have figured her for about twenty five.

*****

Sora made no secret of his reason for hurrying back home after the movie. He liked Axel well enough. The man had saved his life. But that didn't mean he wanted the fire mage to be his step father. He wondered what it would be like for Axel to be the father of a boy only a couple of years younger than he was.

An odd but familiar feeling in his chest told him that Roxas was about to emerge. He bowed his head and allowed the Nobody to step forward.

"Sora," he said, "Axel will be a good father. He was always there looking after me when I was with Organization XIII. It's something I'll always remember. If your mom is happy with him, then you should be happy for her."

"Do you miss Namine?" Sora inquired.

Roxas nodded. "Sometimes," he admitted. "I thought she and I would be together forever. But I guess it just wasn't meant to be. Still, as long as she and Kairi are happy…"

Sora smiled in agreement.

"Like your mom and Axel…" Riku suggested.

"I guess so," Sora agreed. "As long as they're happy."

Roxas stepped back into Sora, first taking a moment to ruffle Demyko's hair.

All the way back to the house, Sora wondered what he would find when they arrived back at his mother's house.


	5. Chapter 4

Kingdom Hearts II

The Water's Heir

By Axel Ingleson

-Chapter Four-

Demyko was the first in the door when she and her parents arrived back at Asami's house. The kitchen and living room were both empty and she was about to call out to Axel when she heard a noise coming from the back garden.

Going out the back door she found Asami there with Axel. The older woman was showing the fire mage the flowers she had been growing.

"What kind of flower is that one?" Axel inquired, pointing at a red blossom near the middle of the garden?

"It's a primrose," Asami explained. She carefully cut it and handed it to Axel. "Fire for fire," she told him.

"Thanks," Axel said, nervously.

"Would you two like to be alone?" Demyko teased.

Asami and Axel both spun around and laughed.

"Asami was just showing me the flowers," Axel explained. "She's very proud of her garden and she has every right to be."

"Thank you," Asami blushed. "Its rare that a young man like yourself appreciates a fine garden like this one. Usually they're more interested in fishing than in flowers."

"Um…" Axel hedged. He suddenly had the feeling that this woman's interest in him was not exactly as platonic as he would have liked it to be. "I'm sorry if I've given you the wrong impression, but…"

"Hm?" Asami raised an eyebrow. "Oh, of course. I should've realized it in the first place. You're still pining over your friend, what was his name?"

"Demyx," Axel replied. "And yes, I am. I know it's been a few years, but…"

"I understand," Asami smiled, sadly. "I know it's hard for you, but maybe this will help."

She reached up and placed a soft kiss upon Axel's lips, just as a shooting star passed overhead.

"Mom!" Sora wailed. "Stop kissing Axel!"

Asami either didn't hear or simply didn't feel like listening, and Axel was too startled to push her away.

Quite suddenly, it began to rain heavily, drenching them all within seconds. It was a sweet rain, bringing with it a scent so pure it was indefinable.

"Quick! Inside!" Asami called to them as she made her way to the house. The others followed. It didn't seem to help. "Oh, heck," she muttered, "there's a leak in the roof. A bad one, too."

"Mom!" Sora exclaimed, "this is a two story house and we're on the first floor!"

"Then how in the name of Riku…?"

Riku was about to say something about the invocation of his name when Axel held up a hand.

"Shh," he whispered, urgently. "Listen!"

At first all they could hear was the rain. Then Axel began to laugh.

"He's alive!" he exclaimed, triumphantly. "He's come back to me!"


End file.
